The Dragon and The Bookworm
by hay-123
Summary: Levy is having trouble finding a dominant. But when a job comes in from a BDSM club, she may not need to worry. - I suck when it comes to finishing stories, so sorry in advance.
1. chapter 1

**The Dragon and The Bookworm (Chapter 1)**

* * *

Levy groaned as she stomped her way to the guild. Last night had been yet another failed attempt at finding herself a dominant.

Ever since she started to get into the BDSM scene, she has had trouble trying to find a good dom. Almost every weekend she went to the same BDSM club and sat at the bar on the look out for any single dominants. She would wear a mask and use a code name. She only ever shared her identity with the owner of the club and the doms she met up with, only _after_ swearing them to secrecy.

Levy had met a few, but none of them really got her going. They where either to gentle, to rough, or not into the same kinks as her. After this last attempt she was almost ready to give up trying.

Over all Levy tried to keep it a secret, her being into BDSM. Most the guild still saw her as the sweet, innocent bookworm and she wanted to keep that image. The only ones who knew about her guilty pleasure was her group of girl friends: Mira, Erza, Cana, and Lucy. Who had only found out because of a game of drunken truth or dare at a sleepover. Erza tended not to mention it that often, which Levy appreciated. Cana would tease her occasionally, but she made sure to keep it subtle in public. Lucy was her best friend, so she never judged her, but she just couldn't relate much. Lucy had mentioned the ever since her and Natsu got together they had been experimenting with things like bondage, but they never went to deep into the topic of BDSM. Mira was really the only on who understood. Although she might be a dom, Mira still had more experience when it came to BDSM. She would talk to her about everything from kinks to aftercare. Mira had even joined her on her quests to find a dominant once or twice. It was to bad she wasn't into women, Mira would have been the perfect dom and it would have saved her the exhausting nights and frustrating men.

Once she made it to the guild she sat down at the bar. Sitting her book down on the bartop, Levy ordered a sweet tea from Mira. "Good Morning Levy!" Mira greeted.

"Good Morning," she responded, trying to sound cheerful.

Mira, being... well Mira, saw right through her attempt. "Another failed night?" she asked quietly so the other guild members couldn't hear they're conversation. While she might have been open about being dominant in the bedroom, Levy was not.

She nodded, "This is getting very irritating. Maybe I should try another club?" Levy questioned, looking up at Mira.

Mira shrugged, "You could, but your already a regular and Isabel really likes you," Isabel was the owner of the club. Being a dom herself, she ran the place like a boss. Levy got to know her through the years and, aside from her bossy bitch front she puts off, Isabel was really sweet. "Speaking of Isabel, I almost forgot," Mira reached under the counter and pulled out a flyer. "She stopped by and gave me this job. Said she wanted you to handle it," Mira placed the flyer in front of her, "She has a thieving employee. They're stealing alcohol, money, etc. She's loosing a lot of profit."

Levy looked down at the flyer. It said that Isabel wanted a Dom and Sub to go undercover and find out who the thief was. The reward was good too, 4,000 jewel and 5 books of her choosing. Isabel had obviously tailored the reward to try and persuade Levy into accepting it. The problem was that she would need someone to play the part of the dominant. She looked at Mira confused, "Who would play Dom?"

Mira's creepy match-making smile crept onto her face. "Gajeel?" she questioned.

Levy blushed, "No way!" She shook her head frantically. While it was true she had a crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer. The thought of his reaction to her being a submissive made her so nervous and scared she could barley speak.

Mira rolled her eyes, "Come on! We all know you like him!" she sighed, speaking softly again, "If this is about you being a sub, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You can't tell me he wouldn't be the perfect dominant."

They glanced at the table where Gajeel sat with Pantherlily. Levy could see it, she wasn't blind. He would be the perfect dominant, gentle yet rough and he was _so_ her type. Tall, strong, and muscular. Still though, her nerves got the better of her. "What if he isn't into BDSM?"

"Well there's only one way to find out," Mira slid the flyer closer to her and jerked her chin toward Gajeel, "Go ask him."

Levy sighed and nervously grabbed the flyer. Mira wouldn't let this go until she did it. "Fine," she huffed and finished off her sweet tea. Grabbing her book she made her way over to the table. She sat down across from him, sitting the book and flyer down. "Hey," she started, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Hey, Shorty," Gajeel grunted, shoving a handful of nails into his mouth. "Ya' need something?" he raised an eyebrow.

Levy could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. Biting her lip, she decided just to get it over with. "I need your help with a job."

He looked surprised for a seconded before responding, "Yeah, sure, what's the job?"

She gulped, "Here," Levy handed him the flyer not able to meet his eyes. When she heard his breath hitch she assumed he had read the part about needing a dom and sub.

After a few minutes of silence she mustered enough courage to look at him. Gajeel was staring at her in surprise. "Are you _sure_ you want to take this job?"

Levy sighed, she should have expected a reaction like this. She was known as innocent, so many people wouldn't think she could handle something like this. "I'm friends with the owner, Isabel. She asked me to handle this," she paused and looked at him nervously, "I just need someone to help me."

He still looked slightly surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, I'll help you."

"Really?" Levy asked unsure. Gajeel just nodded. "Okay. Do you know how this works?"

He nodded again, hesitating before speaking. "Yeah... I'm in the BDSM community," he informed her almost shyly.

She sighed in relief. That certainly was a big weight off her chest. She might actually have a potential dominant sitting right in front of her. "That makes this job easier. Do you want to meet at my apartment tomorrow before we go? We can establish rules and stuff."

Gajeel was shocked at how Levy was handling this situation. Never in a million years would he have thought she would be into BDSM, yet here she was. He nodded again agreeing to her terms. "Yeah that works."

Levy stood up, "Good, well see you tomorrow." She waved to him, walking back to the bar with her book in hand, leaving the flyer for him to read. Both of them, unknown to the other, where freaking out.

Levy went back to the bar and sat on the stool. Mira came up to her with a bowl of fruit and sat it in front of her. "So, is he going on the job?" she asked.

Mechanically, Levy nodded still in shock. "Well that's wonderful, Levy," Mira praised. She nodded again, mumbling what sounded like a 'yeah' and stuffed a handful of berries into her mouth. Opening her book and, for once in her life, Levy couldn't keep her focus on the pages, instead thinking of how this job was going to play out the next day.

* * *

 **Sorry, but don't expect updates. I'm not a very frequent writer. I have no issues with people expanding on my stories, though. So, feel free. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon and The Bookworm (Chapter 2)**

* * *

Levy paced acrossed her apartment anxiously. The club didn't open for another half an hour and she had absolutely no idea how this was going to go. Would Gajeel even go through with it? Would he be too uncomfortable acting as her dom? Could she build enough confidence to confront him out doing it for real? How would he react to that!?

She had already dressed. After hours of tearing through her closet, Levy had found an outfit. A black bra that was studded and had three straps, coming from her shoulders and neck to meet in the middle at a silver bow. A piece of leather was wrapped around her neck connected to one of the straps with a ring. She wore a leather skirt that was so short, that if she were to lean forward anyone behind her would get a clear view of her silver lace panties. A black studded belt was added around her hips and her normal orange headband was swapped with a black one with a silver bow. Levy had put on a large trench coat, as though to make things a little less awkward. Her mask sat on the coffee table for later.

A knock on the door stopped her pacing. She stared at the door for a moment, contemplating whether or not to use her magic to escape through her window and just go do the job herself, before slowly walking to the door. _'Come on Levy! You can do this!'_ Her self motivation could only calm her nerves slightly. She opened the door with shaky hands and there stood Gajeel. He hadn't changed much of his appearance, only wearing a pair of black pants and a tight fitting gray sleeveless shirt. Although, like Levy was quickly releasing, it didn't matter what he wore, it never made him any less mouthwatering.

Opening the door wider, she invited him in. "Hey, Gajeel."

"Heya', Shrimp," he greeted as he stomped through the door, his boots heavy against the floor.

Levy hurriedly shut the door and scurried towards the kitchen, her pulse feeling five times faster than before he arrived. "I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll be back in a minute, make yourself comfortable," she nervously told him before disappearing into the kitchen.

"You can do this. Just try to keep yourself calm and don't make things anymore awkward than they have to be," Levy whispered to herself, being mindful of Gajeel's dragon slayer hearing, while getting two mugs out of her cabinet and starting the coffee machine, "You're both mature adults who can handle this type of conversation. You can do this, Levy. Be confident." Pouring the coffee might have been slightly more difficult than it normally was, but her pep talk seemed to be helping. She walked back into the living room with two mugs filled with coffee, trying to not let her nerves get the best of her.

Gajeel had seated himself on the couch. Sitting one mug in front of him, she sat in the chair at the other end of the coffee table. Sipping from her mug, letting the cool peppermint flavor from her creamer relax her, before started the long awaited conversation, "We have about thirty minutes until the club opens. Do you have any idea how you want to go about doing this?"

"Whatever makes you most comfortable," he answered with a gentle look in his eyes, grabbing the mug from the table.

Levy gave a small smile at his kindness. That was such a typical answer for him. Despite his rough exterior, Gajeel was such a sweetheart, never wanting to put someone in spot where they weren't comfortable. Just another reason he was a perfect dominant for her. "How about we start off with rules?" she suggested, "What are your normal rules for your submissives?"

Gajeel looked at her in surprise, he still couldn't fathom the thought of her being into BDSM. He kept expecting her to blush and stutter, to be so scandalized by the thought that she would run away with a burning hot face. Her acting so nonchalant about such a topic was throwing him off. Shaking his head he replied, "Just basic rules really, nothing too restricting. Don't speak unless spoken to and don't leave my side without permission." As an afterthought he quickly added, trying to be as clear as possible, "Eye contact with others is fine, and as long as they speak to you first, you can talk to them."

Levy nodded. Even though she went to the club, she never went to far into the BDSM world. She wasn't _that_ much of a masochist so the extreme kinks and toys were out of the question. Being a submissive twenty-four seven was one of the biggies on her list of things never to do. The idea of not having the freedom to do and say as she pleased aside from the occasional session made her uneasy. "That works for me. Once we get to the club we need to meet with Isabel and the rules can be in full effect after the meeting."

Standing from the chair, she grabbed both mugs, now empty, and went to the kitchen to put them into the sink. Grabbing her mask from the table and slipping it in her pocket, she walked to the door to put her shoes on, black stiletto heels with metal studs that _finally_ brought her to Gajeel's chin.

Levy stole a glance at the clock on the wall. "It's about a ten minute walk to the club. We should get going," she informed him. With that they walked out of the apartment and made their way to the club.

A few minutes of walking later, Gajeel broke the silence, "Could.. Could I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah, of course," Levy replied, heart raising nervously, "Anything you want to know. Go ahead." He was hesitant, not wanting to say anything to make her uncomfortable. "It's fine, you can ask anything. I won't answer anything I don't want to," she reassured him.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "How long have you been into BDSM?"

She smiled at the slow approach he was taking. While the conversations she had had about the topic were limited, they almost always started with the person asking questions about the act itself, not about how she got into it. Mira was the only one to ever take interest in that side of things with her. It was nice to talk about it with someone else. "About two years before Tenrou Island. I had just started dating this guy and a few months into our relationship he asked me about getting a little adventurous." Levy chuckled at the memory, he had been blushing and stuttering like crazy. She might be shy, but this guy was just ridiculous. "It started off with the simple stuff, handcuffs, and the teasing, but then I started researching it."

"Of course you researched it," Gajeel laughed. No matter the topic, Levy was still a bookworm. She would have wanted to find out every little detail about the community.

"I was curious!" she defended, smacking him on the shoulder and finishing her story, "Anyway, I found out that I was into some more intense stuff than him. We broke it off shortly after."

He thought for a second, not wanting to ask what that more intense stuff was, even if it was burning in the back of his mind now, before asking his next question, "Was that when you started going to the club?"

"No...um," Levy blushed thinking about who introduced her to the club. "Uh, Mira was actually the one to take me there the first time."

Gajeel's eyes widened, he had thought she wasn't open about being a sub. Surely he would have heard something around the guild, with how much gossiping goes on each day it would have been hard to miss. "Wait, so you told her? I thought you kept this a secret."

"I do, just... uh," she stammered, "We were having a sleepover at Fairy Hills and we were playing... um... a game. It was Cana's turn to ask a question."

"So you just told her?" he question, his eyes narrowing slightly knowing there was something she wasn't telling him.

Levy's face burned as she ducked her head to stare at her shoes, "The game may have been called truth or drink."

His howl of laughter filled the street not even a second after she finished her statement and her blush grew heavier. She had her arms crossed, her face almost back to normal color, when his laughed finally tapered off into small chuckles. Straightening out, Gajeel asked her incredulously, " _You_ got drunk?"

"Cana brought my favorite wine, _okay_ ," she pouted, "She's the master of getting people drunk, knows everyone's weakness when it comes to alcohol."

He gave her a fanged smirk that made her knees go weak, "I'll have to ask her what this special wine is. A drunk Levy would be an interesting thing to see."

She turned quickly on her heels, shouting over her shoulder, "Not happening! Now lets go, we're going to be late!" She could hear him snickering behind her as they continued their walk. Levy sighed, great, now she has to find a way to bribe Cana.

* * *

 **Apologies to anyone who was disappointed about the lack of updates coming in the future. I have a very difficult time trying to come up with ideas with stories. Once again, I am completely fine with people taking ideas from this story or making their own versions. For example, adding the mating aspect to it, as I have no plan of have that in this story. Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon and The Bookworm**

 **(Chapter 3)**

* * *

Once they arrived at the club Gajeel immediately knew this was one of the most popular clubs in Magnolia, if the huge line that stretched down the sidewalk didn't give it away then the giant neon sign that read _'Isabel's Playhouse'_ above the door certainly did. "Please tell me we don't hafta' wait in this line."

"No, of course not," Levy giggled grabbing his hand and, having put on her mask before arriving, lead him to the front entrance where a tall, muscular man stood, restricting the door, "Members don't have to wait in line."

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow, "Members?"

"I have a membership to this club," she informed him. He opened his mouth to ask how long she had been a member, but was cut off when she addressed the bouncer. "Hey, Rui."

The man, Rui, was a very muscular blonde who wore all black. He lifted his head up from the clipboard he was looking at and had a massive, friendly smile on his face. "Well, isn't it The Bookworm," he spoke with such a sense of familiarity that Gajeel assumed that the bouncer saw Levy often. Rui noticed Gajeel and somehow his smile somehow got wider, "Looks like last night was your lucky night." Levy's face grew hot at the comment and he chuckled lightly. "Go on in the boss is waiting for you and..." he glanced toward Gajeel signaling for him to tell Rui his codename.

"The Dragon," Gajeel said.

Rui quickly scribbled the name on the clipboard before speaking, "The Dragon in her office." He waved an arm towards the door, where another large man stood manning the ropes, motioning for them to go in.

The foyer was sprinkled with a few very diverse people that were members, as well. A multitude of comfortable looking couches and chairs lined the walls. Their were four doors leading to other rooms, all labeled: the office, the club, backstage, and the playrooms. They made their way through the office door. As they entered, Gajeel gazed around the room which had an obvious red and black color scheme. Directly in the middle of the room was a black wooded desk with two red felt chairs in front. To the left and right where two huge book selves that more than likely held all books ever written on BDSM. 'Levy has probably already read every single book in here,' he thought to himself. On the wall behind the desk was a framed saying that read _'Consent is... voluntary, sober, enthusiastic, verbal, non-coerced, continual, active, honest'_. A woman sat in a black leather chair behind the desk wearing black dress pants, a white undershirt, and a black blazer over top, typing away on a keyboard.

Levy walked further into the room and took a seat in one of the red chairs. Coping her movements, Gajeel noticed multiple pamphlets seated on the desk that where about all the different BDSM topics, from bondage to aftercare. Finally looking up from the computer the woman, who Gajeel assumed was Isabel, addressed Levy, "Thank you for agreeing to take this job Levy. It is greatly appreciated."

"Well, when you offered a reward of five whole books, how could I refuse?" she answered jokingly.

Giving a small smile Isabel continued, standing from her chair making her bright purple pony tail sway from side to side, "I had to get you to take it somehow. I knew you where perfect for the job." Moving to the bookshelf on the left, she grabbed a thin book that was on the top self. Isabel was a very tall woman without heels, but her six inch red stilettos made her a giant. "As you know from the flyer, some low-life employee is stealing from me," she handed Levy the book, leaning on the front corner of the desk , "That's a list of every single person who works for me. Guards, bartenders, even performers are on there. I can't give you a lot of personal information about anyone, but if you need anything else just let me know. I'll give you as much as I can."

Levy gave her a big smile, "Thanks Isabel, we'll get on it right away." They stood from the chairs and made their way to the door.

Isabel's stern voice stopped them, "Levy." They turned around and she looked Levy up and down. "You don't plan on wearing that all night are you?" she questioned pointing to the trench coat. Levy blushed and bit her lip before sighing and uniting the strap on the coat.

Gajeel was speechless, seeing her in this style of clothing took his breath away. He was so used to her dressing in those innocent, little sundresses she wore all the time, that this... he didn't even know what to think aside from, _'Fuck, she's gorgeous.'_ Being that ever since he had joined Fairy Tail he'd been fixated on her, knowing that Levy was into BDSM made it so much harder not to act on his infatuation. Every time he gets the slightest bit a hope there could be something more between them, Gajeel shuts it down in an instant. Reminding himself, _'You're lucky she forgave you for beating the shit out of her and her minions, don't push it. You honestly think she would let you be her dominant, after that.'_ Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Gajeel tried to put all his focus on the job at hand.

Levy's face only grew redder as she placed the trench-coat on a coat-rack that was by the door. Before they walked out the door, Isabel called out with a big smirk on her face, "Good luck tonight Levs!" Shutting the door behind him Gajeel could see Levy's face turn the reddest it's been all night.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating for about 2 whole years. School and work require a lot of energy, ya know... More people than I could have even imagined enjoyed this story, which not only makes me ecstatic, but also so fucking nervous (social anxiety sucks... literally my hands are shaking witting this).**

 **I will try my hardest to continue with this and I am already almost done with the next chapter. I am not a professional (I mean how many pro writers are on this site) and I don't plan my stories. I go with the flow and have not clue how long they will be or how they will end.**

 **Please keep in mind that sadly I will more than likely not finish. I still have no problem with any one completing it with their own ideas and if any one does please let me know, I would love to see where you take the story. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon and The Bookworm**

 **(Chapter 4)**

* * *

With there arms linked tightly together they made their way to the bar, with music blaring now that the club was fully open. Gajeel glanced around the entirety of the club taking in every detail. In the far left corner was a stage that was rounded off at the edge, a guard stood at each side. Next the stage was a door with a body guard, as well, labeled ' _Backstage_ '. People now poured from the club door, dressed in all different types of outfits that differed in level of coverage, from head to toe to almost nude. The bar was placed on the right side of the room, which is where they decided to place most of their focus tonight. They had decided to try to see if the bartenders knew any information that could help them find out who the thief is.

Once they took a seat at the bar, one of the bartenders, a woman with dark green hair and a eyebrow piercing, came up to them with a Cosmopolitan in hand and slid it towards Levy. "Finally!" she exclaimed over the loud music, "Bookworm got herself a dom." She stuck her hand over the bar top for Gajeel to shake, "I'm Ginger, it's nice to finally see her not sitting alone all night."

"It's nice ta' meet ya'. I'm The Dragon," He introduced himself, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Awesome code-name," Ginger laughed. "What can I get for ya'?"

"Just a beer, thanks."

She grabbed a glass from a shelf behind her, filled it with a tap, and slide it over to him. "Here ya' go." She waited a moment allowing him to take a sip before speaking again, "So do you know who's performing tonight?"

"Didn't look into it, no," Gajeel replied nonchalantly.

A smile grew on her face that was eerily similar to Mirajane's matchmaking smile. "Fawn and The Huntress are the performers. They play with sensory play the most, nothing to extreme. Huntress normally uses a lot of toys in her performances, but she loves using ice and feathers the most. They're a very popular couple." She looks down the bar, "I gotta go, holler if you need me." Ginger went to go attend to some other customer, but not with out sneaking a small, "Congratulations" under her breath to Levy.

While this conversation was occurring, Levy simply sat there sipping her Cosmopolitan. Her and this Ginger seemed to be close, puzzled as to why Levy hadn't greeted her, he questioned, "Why didn't you talk to her?"

Levy just squinted her eyes at him, confused, "She didn't address me directly. That was one of your rules, wasn't it?"

Gajeel blinked. He had almost forgotten that Levy was acting as his submissive during this job. _'See, look at how well she follows your orders, she'd be perfect.'_ Taking a big gulp of his beer draining half of it, he shook that thought out of his head. Changing the subject, he asked, "So, what do you know about these performers, Fawn and Huntress."

"Fawn's the submission of the pair. Like Ginger said they never do anything extreme. They don't perform very often either, maybe once a week," Levy drained her glass and looked him in the eyes, lowering her voice, "I doubt they're here frequently enough to make that much of an indent in Isabel's profits."

"What about Ginger?" he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

She sighed, "Ginger's a sweetheart. Every time I've been here she's been nothing but kind. My opinion might be biased, but I don't think she's our thief."

Nodding Gajeel finished off his beer. "So you've been here a lot?"

"Almost every night since Mira brought me," she confirmed.

"Why?" he questioned.

Levy blushed and stared at her lap. If it wasn't for his enhanced senses Gajeel wouldn't have been able to hear her response. "I've been trying to find a dominant."

When Levy had handed him the flyer he had assumed she would have been a submissive, but for her to confirm his thoughts was on a whole other level of strange. A good strange... a great strange if he was being honest with himself, but strange none the less. _'You did hear the part about looking for a dominant right? She's single!'_ Before he could even think, he heard himself say, "Have you had any luck?" Mentally berating himself for asking such a invasive question he held his breath waiting for Levy's answer.

She bit her lip debating how to answer, "Not really, no."

Gajeel sucked in a sharp breath, _'See! Single and looking... She's perfect!'_ Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind Gajeel asked, incredulously, "How?"

Levy blinked at him in confusion, "How what?"

"I mean... How could you not have found anyone? You just... I mean, you have the perfect submissive nature... any dom would be lucky to have you." Gajeel could feel his face heating up and knew his face was tuning red. Trying to hid his blush he downed the rest of his beer.

Levy was stunned not only had he just complimented her, he was also blushing. _'I didn't think Gajeel even had the ability to blush,'_ and going back to the compliment, _'any dom would be lucky to have her,'_ he was a dom, so did that mean that he wanted her... Argh, why does this have to be so confusing?!

The sounds of an announcer brought her out of her frustrating thoughts. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, dominants and submissive, and all those in between." While Gajeel and Levy were both have an internal panic over the turn their conversation took, the stage had been set up with a metal table and a tall, metal tray with wheels that was suspiciously covered with a cloth. The speaker who had come out on stage was a tall, skinny man with the same purple hair as Isabel.

"Who is this guy." Gajeel finally turned to look at Levy, waiting for an answer.

Levy continued to stair at the man on the stage, "That's Issac, he's Isabel's twin brother. He went to school for accounting, so he manages a lot of the financial stuff."

Gajeel looked at Issac in suspicion with squinted eyes, "So, he would have the most access to the money then?"

Startled by Gajeel's accusation Levy spun her head towards Gajeel, "Yeah, he would, but he would never steal from this place. He's much too loyal to Isabel."

Gajeel turned back to Levy, "How can you be so sure? Just because he looks like he's loyal doesn't mean he really is."

Levy glanced back at Issac, who was currently giving the normal warning about safety and consent, before speaking with a light pink blush across her checks, "He was one of the dominants that I experimented with for a while. It didn't work out, but we got pretty close as friends. Their parents died when they where children, so him and Isabel formed a really strong bond. They would never hurt one another... I'm sure of it."

Jealousy slowly filled Gajeel, this man had seen Levy as a submissive, he had seen more of _his_ Levy then Gajeel had. A low growl escaped without his consent and Levy turned back too his with large eyes. Gajeel coughed trying to cover up his slip of control, _'What the hell are you thinking!? Your Levy?! She isn't yours!'_

While Gajeel was busy mentally berating himself, Levy was trying to smother the arousal that had rush through her at the raspy sound that Gajeel had just made. _'Oh Mavis! I'm in so much trouble!'_

"If you are regulars, thank you for returning," Issac started to close his speech, startling both of them, "and if you are new to The Playhouse than I hope you enjoy, and I thank you ,as well, for coming to today show. Performing for you all today is the fierce Huntress and her lovely submissive Fawn." A round of applause rang out as the performers came out on stage.

* * *

 **This author's note (If you can even call me an "author") is going to be pretty short and repetitive.**

 **I am so glad that people are liking this story. I am going to repeat that, I am sorry for those who are waiting and hoping for an ending, because in reality this story will most likely not be finished. I would love for people to take this story in there own direction (even though the chances of that happening are slim to none). I will try my hardest to finish this, but I am a horrible writer and suck at updating.**

 **Thank you for the nice comments! You are all amazing! 3**


End file.
